Luciérnagas
by Anyara
Summary: Una historia con tintes de navidad, para regalar a todos los que disfrutan de esta pareja. InuYasha & Kagome


Autor: Anyara

Fecha: 23 de Diciembre de 2009.

**Luciérnagas**

Otra vez vagando solo por entre los añosos arboles del bosque. Otra vez, contemplando el cielo borrascoso que por este tiempo no permitía ver los rayos del sol. Una vez más, su corazón luchaba por unirse y no estar dividido como los últimos días. Una vez más, Kagome había partido a su tiempo y él se sentía desorientado y solo, como si el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, hablando de cualquier cosa. Le brindara paz.

Llegó hasta el pozo y lo observó. Sabía que si caía dentro llegaría junto a ella. Suspiró resignado, no era justo entregarle solo la mitad de lo que él podía ser. Sabía que no había demasiado en su interior, pero al menos Kagome le había ayudado a sentirse "alguien"… no era justo para ella que él siguiera llorando, silenciosamente, la muerte de Kikyo.

Se dio la vuelta, una vez más y volvió a perderse en medio del bosque.

Dos días más tarde y varias visitas más al pozo, la fría brisa del invierno le trajo un añorado aroma.

- Kagome.

Exclamó.

Y todo su cuerpo fue consciente de la presencia de la muchacha. Se giró en dirección al pozo, echando a correr de inmediato. Sin pensarlo siquiera, como si estar con ella y protegerla, fuera parte de su instinto, de su forma de vida… su vida entera.

Detuvo la carrera unos metros antes del pozo y pudo ver a Kagome, ataviada con las ropas que solía llevar en este clima, la punta de una bufanda se caía hacía adelante, enredándose con algo de lo que tiraba con fuerza, como si se tratara de una lucha a muerte. Avanzó curioso hasta ella unos pasos más, sigiloso, mientras la escuchaba vociferar por lo bajo.

Y de pronto, el objeto con el que luchaba la tiró.

InuYasha se movió con tanta rapidez hacía ella, que Kagome no alcanzó a tocar la fría hierba. Había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta, en espera del golpe que seguro se daría, pero contrario a eso, unas cálidas manos la sostenían y se sintió segura al cobijo del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su salvador.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ambarinos de él.

- InuYasha.

Susurró, levantando con sus manos enguantadas, el gorro de lana que amenazaba con bloquearle la mirada. Se sintió por un instante tan pequeña, protegida y aliviada de verle. Su corazón se aceleró y los ojos amenazaron con llenársele de lágrimas. No lo había tenido tan cerca desde que …

Se incorporó casi de un salto. Con una velocidad impropia de ella.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola un poco más. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, cuando notó que su corazón se había acelerado. Intentó parecer sereno y normal.

- ¿Qué es esto?.

Preguntó tirando del saco que Kagome había estado intentando sacar de dentro del pozo.

- Son algunas cosas para que celebremos la navidad.

Su respuesta llegó junto con el saco que InuYasha había puesto ante ella, como si pesara menos que una pluma.

- ¿Navidad?... ¿aquí?...

No pudo disimular su extrañeza, sabía que Kagome había traído consigo una serie de peculiares artefactos, comidas por decirlo menos, poco apetitosas, a excepción del ramen, que era lo más maravilloso que había conocido. Pero la navidad era algo que en esta época no tenía sentido.

- ¿Quién va a celebrar eso?.

Preguntó sin un mínimo de tino.

Kagome sintió que las orejas se le calentaban al notar la falta de entusiasmo que InuYasha mostraba. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía, él parecía indiferente y apático. Pensó que la navidad sería un buen momento para que él se sintiera agradecido de la vida que tenía, en lugar de estar lamentándose por lo que ya había pasado.

Suspiró cansada y sin mirarlo, tomó un extremo del saco que traía y así como había llegado con él hasta la pagoda en la que se encontraba el pozo en su época, comenzó a tirar de el, para llevarlo hasta la aldea.

- Yo lo llevo.

Dijo InuYasha sin más y con una sola mano elevó el sacó y lo dejó caer tras su espalda.

-¡No¡… lo golpees…

Alcanzó a decir Kagome, pero ya estaba hecho. Las sutilezas no eran algo que InuYasha conociera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-Déjalo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome había pasado gran parte de aquel día, buscando un abeto que fuera el "adecuado", en compañía de Shippo, que parecía muy entusiasmado con todo esto de la navidad. InuYasha los acompañaba a cierta distancia. Algo le decía que no era buena idea acercarse demasiado. Kagome parecía estar rodeada de aquella aura de enfado que a él le traía muy malos recuerdos. Cuando se irritaba, daba miedo.

- InuYasha.

La escuchó llamarle, y sin quererlo, se sobresaltó. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando un osuwari como poco, ante los pensamientos que había tenido sobre ella. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, Kagome no podía leerle el pensamiento… ¿o sí?...

- ¿Si?.

Consultó cauteloso. Esperando que la distancia mitigara la fuerza de un "abajo".

- ¿Podrías desenterrar este abeto sin dañar las raíces?

InuYasha observó el árbol junto a ella y asintió sin mediar palabra.

Cuando llegaron con el árbol junto a la cabaña de Kaede, Kagome le pidió que lo enterrara a un par de metros de la puerta. Y eso hizo.

Al día siguiente no necesitó de él en ningún momento, sin embargo InuYasha permanecía cerca, en la rama de algún árbol, en el techo de la cabaña o simplemente en silencio a su lado, observando cómo iba sacando de dentro de aquel saco, un sinfín de figuritas que resplandecían con la luz.

De pronto, mientras se encontraba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados la escuchó exclamar. El sonido le pareció casi un sollozo y el corazón se le contrajo de temor.

Estuvo a su lado en un instante.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.

Le preguntó sonando casi ansioso.

Kagome no lo miró, pero él notó que entre las manos tenía una especie de cuerda verde, parte de aquellos extraños adornos que había traído.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

Insistió.

- No.

Respondió escuetamente.

Kagome no sabía por qué le dolía tanto aquello. Las luces que había traído no le servirían y debería haberlo pensado, no había energía eléctrica en el Sengoku. Sin embargo se sentía muy triste, se había sentido así desde hacía días. Pensó que con el tiempo esa sensación desaparecería, pero no era así.

InuYasha llevaba días en los que parecía ausente, la miraba a la distancia, sin dejar de mantener su "vigilancia" sobre ella, pero Kagome sabía muy bien que eso no significaba nada, ya que él se había encargado de dejarla fuera de su dolor.

Pudo notar el calor de una lágrima humedeciendo su mejilla.

¿Estaba llorando?.

Se llevó una mano hasta la mejilla, pero los dedos de InuYasha llegaron antes y entonces lo miró.

El observaba con detención la lágrima sobre la yema de su dedo. Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos cristalinos de Kagome. No estaba demasiado seguro de qué sentir, por una parte experimentaba cierta alarma, pensando en que ella estuviera herida y aquella fuera la causa de sus lágrimas, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que su dolor no era físico. Y quiso abrazarla.

Pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.

Volvió a insistir con su pregunta y vio como Kagome bajaba la mirada hacía lo que llevaba en las manos y sonreía con algo de ironía.

- Estas son luces pequeñas que iluminan el árbol, como las que hay en mi época en las habitaciones.

Le explicó con paciencia.

-Ya.

- Aquí no puedo encenderlas.

Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron. Se sentía estúpida llorando por algo tan simple. Se secó con violencia los ojos y respiró hondamente.

- Es una tontería.

Agregó sin más, dejando las luces a un lado, retomando el resto de la decoración.

* * *

Era extraño tener a Kagome en esté tiempo y sentirla tan lejana como cuando iba a su época. InuYasha no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado, porque una especie de barrera fría se interponía entre ambos. Eso, unido al hecho de ver a Kagome, cada vez más deprimida, le dejaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Por todo eso, pensó que la mejor manera de hacerla feliz, sería intentando iluminar aquél árbol que ella había decorado con tanto cuidado.

Y se puso manos a la obra.

Encendió una pequeña fogata cerca del abeto y comenzó a encender ramitas y acercarlas lo más posible, rodeando el árbol. Cada vez que lograba poner una nueva ramita, su corazón iba sintiéndose un poco más lleno de alegría. Kagome sonreiría nuevamente.

Se giró para poner encender una nueva rama cuando el aroma de Kagome que había estado con Shippo gran parte de aquella tarde, llegó hasta él. No quiso perder la concentración en la labor que estaba efectuando, cuando de pronto escuchó una exclamación por parte de ella, que lo obligó a mirarla y ponerse en guardia.

-¡Qué haces!.

InuYasha vio entonces que el árbol que Kagome había decorado con tanto mimo, se estaba comenzando a incendiar.

- Maldición

Se lanzó sobre él e intentó cubrirlo con las mangas de su haori, que eran resistentes al fuego y de ese modo apagar las llamas que parecían encender más rápido debido a todo lo que Kagome había colgado en aquel abeto. Para cuando liberó el árbol, este no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Las cintas que colgaban con gracia por entre sus ramas, ahora estaban chamuscadas y pegadas a los adornos que se habían deformado por el calor.

InuYasha sintió el peso del fracaso. Y lo peor, percibió el aroma de lo que más temía. Las lagrimas de Kagome.

Pero no pudo quedarse a consolarla.

Ella se quedó mirando el árbol. Y comprendió que no podía intentar poner parche tras parche en la herida que se había abierto entre InuYasha y ella, después de la muerte de Kikyo. Ella lamentaba aquella perdida, lamentaba que él sufriera, pero lamentaba aún más el sufrimiento que ella estaba experimentando y que no se curaría ignorándolo.

Entro en la cabaña de Kaede y comenzó a organizar todo para volver a su época. Había pensado que sería buena idea pasar estas fiestas con sus amigos del Sengoku y con él, pero comprendía que al menos por ahora, la distancia sería lo mejor.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud en dirección al pozo. Su única compañía, la mochila amarilla que conocía muchísimas batallas y su arco y flechas, de los que ya no se desprendía jamás, los llevaba consigo, como si fueran una extensión más de su cuerpo. El resto de las cosas que había traído en este viaje, se habían quedado chamuscadas fuera de la cabaña de Kaede.

Suspiró.

El camino se le hizo peculiarmente largo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba de esa soledad y del olor a hierba mojada que se extendía por todo el bosque, necesitaba impregnarse de todo aquello en medio de la nostalgia que sentía.

Y ahí estaba el pozo.

Rodeado de las verdes hojas de una enredadera que había ido creciendo a su alrededor. Esperándola.

Miró hacía atrás, al bosque que dejaba y respiró profundamente, en un intento por llenar una vez más sus pulmones con el aroma de esta época. Con el aroma de InuYasha.

Se giró para entrar al pozo.

- InuYasha.

Susurró

- Podrías venir conmigo.

Le dijo él extendiendo su mano. Y ella asintió acercando la suya.

Comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad, no mediaba palabra entre ellos y sin embargo la sensación de comunicación que ahora experimentaban era gratificante.

Kagome no preguntó nada.

InuYasha no digo nada.

Hasta que estuvieron a los pies de una gran montaña que se alzaba majestuosa ante ellos.

- Ven, es por aquí.

Explicó InuYasha, ofreciendo su espalda, para que ella subiera.

Kagome se quedó un instante observándolo y él esperó con paciencia. Hacía un par de semanas ya, que viajaba sobre el lomo de Kirara, o en alguna de las transformaciones de Shippo. Evitando la cercanía que le significaba abrazarse a InuYasha y saber que para él, aquel no era más que un modo de viajar, en cambio, para ella, era una manera de estar más cerca de él y poder abrazarlo y oler sin tapujos el aroma a madera de su cabello.

Puso con cautela una de sus manos en el hombro de él y se acomodó de forma que InuYasha pudiera sostenerla.

- Bien.

Le escuchó decir.

Avanzaron de ese modo, en minutos, una distancia que a paso normal les habría llevado horas. InuYasha se detuvo en una de las salientes de la montaña y Kagome pudo notar que tras una cortina de enredaderas que salían de entre las rocas de la ladera, se abría una entrada a una cueva. Se dispuso a entrar, pero InuYasha se lo impidió.

- Por favor, cierra los ojos.

Ella se quedó por un instante mirándolo y luego asintió.

InuYasha tomó aire ante la mirada de Kagome. Era esa mirada que hacía semanas buscaba, esa en la que ella le decía, sin palabras, que confiaba en él.

Era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Le volvió a tomar la mano, esta vez ella llevaba los ojos cerrados. La encaminó varios metros dentro de aquella cueva, la oscuridad los iba engullendo, pero InuYasha podía distinguir un poco más adelante el sitio al que quería llegar.

Un agradable aire cálido iba acariciando la piel del rostro de Kagome, como si estuvieran en medio de una agradable noche de primavera. La curiosidad iba asentándose con más fuerza en su estómago y estaba resistiendo estoicamente el deseo de abrir los ojos.

InuYasha se detuvo y se puso tras de ella.

-Abre los ojos.

Kagome los abrió con ansiedad y observó alrededor de ellos una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

Cientos de preciosas luces de color verde los rodeaban, volaban a su alrededor y se posaban en sobre ellos. Iluminaban el lugar como en un cuento, le permitían ver las pequeñas flores que crecían sobre el suelo, saliendo de entre las rocas y también en las paredes de aquella bóveda natural, en la que se respiraba un aire cálido y húmedo.

Extendió una mano, con la palma hacía arriba y una de aquellas lucecitas se poso en ella, luego dos y tres…

- Luciérnagas.

Dijo casi sin aliento.

Y una sonrisa de la que no era consciente, se extendió por su rostro iluminado de verde

- Estamos dentro de un volcán, hay una laguna de aguas termales.

Dijo InuYasha indicando a uno de los lados.

- Por eso en este lugar, siempre es primavera

Agregó.

Kagome se giró y lo miró.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó sin más, sin dejar de mirar los ambarinos ojos, que ahora parecían tan hermosamente cálidos.

InuYasha titubeo un momento. Pero al ver aquella sonrisa, las palabras salieron de él tal como las pensaba.

-Quería verte feliz.

Los ojos de Kagome no pudieron contener las lágrimas, pero por primera vez, desde hacía días, esas lágrimas brillaban por la emoción de un sentimiento hermoso que la estaba embriagando.

- No llores.

Pidió él casi en una súplica.

-No lo hago.

- Sí que lo haces.

Insistió InuYasha, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de Kagome, para recoger una de aquellas lagrimas.

El roce fue tan suave, tan delicado. Que Kagome se estremeció.

InuYasha la observó, aún con la mano a centímetros de ella. Pudo ver en los ojos de Kagome una ansiedad que él presentía, pero que muchas veces se había quedado oculta en una interrogante. La miró y la fuerza con que aquellos ojos marrones le hablaban lo dejó sin aliento.

Extendió su mano hasta rozar algunas hebras de cabello y las acaricio entre sus dedos, percibiendo el suave tacto.

Kagome era consciente de cómo le latía el corazón. Él la estaba mirando y ella no deseaba ocultar por más tiempo lo que gritaba todo su ser.

"_Te amo"_

Pensaba.

Y anhelaba que sus ojos fueran capaces de decírselo

"_Te amo"_

Repetía en su interior y el pecho se le comprimía intentando mantener dentro ese sentimiento que parecía derribar cualquier barrera. Mientras él acariciaba su cabello con tanta delicadeza

- Te amo

Dijo, sin poder contenerlo.

Y la caricia cesó.

Y la mano cayó a un lado de su cuerpo.

Y los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron y su boca parecía querer balbucear algo. Luego dejó de mirarla. Sus ojos dorados la evadían y Kagome sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía en pedazos y éstos caían uno a uno a sus pies.

La escuchó y fue como si una espada lo atravesara, como si el hierro candente le quemara dentro. Y no pudo mirarla más. Lo sabía, él siempre lo había sabido y el miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno, para ella lo hacía mantener una distancia que en estos días lo había hecho sufrir mucho.

Todo era silencio.

La volvió a mirar y ahora eran sus ojos marrones, los que habían bajado la mirada. La estaba dañando también, más que al dolor que él mismo pudiera sentir.

La amaba, lo sabía hacía mucho y la quería a su lado siempre.

La tomó desde los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, tanto que le pareció profano. Ella lo miró. Y sus labios buscaron con hambre, aquel no era un beso escrupuloso y primerizo, era un beso codiciado, deseado. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo conteniendo un sentimiento que ahora proclamaba su liberación.

InuYasha sabía que no había sido justo con ella, pero no podía ser indiferente al amor que sintió por Kikyo, alguna vez. Sin embargo, hacía mucho que su corazón estaba rendido al amor sin condiciones que Kagome le había entregado.

Haciendo de él, una mejor persona.

Sintió las manos de Kagome posarse en su pecho y él oprimió con algo más de energía las suyas sobre los brazos de ella. Los labios se acariciaban necesitados y luego rendidos, para exigir nuevamente. Los latidos del corazón se sacudían en el pecho sin saber si podrían ser contenidos. El fuego iba encendiéndose en el cuerpo.

Entonces InuYasha comenzó a besar las mejillas, los ojos, mientras la respiración agitada luchaba por calmarse. Besó la frente y se quedó ahí en un largo beso. Sintió los brazos de Kagome rodearlo y los suyos la atrajeron con más pertenencia.

- Te amo.

Le dijo. Y la escucho sollozar.

- Shhh… no llores.

Le suplico.

- No lo hago.

Él sonrió.

- Si lo haces.

- Solo un poco.

Sonrió ella.

Las hermosas luces de un brillante color verde iluminaron sus rostros mientras se miraban. Había mucho amor, mucho dolor y mucho que andar aún. Pero en este momento eran felices.

_**Oculta las lágrimas y muestra una dulce sonrisa.**_

_**Ni siquiera te apoyas en mí, no me muestras tus sentimientos.**_

_**Sin importar lo que nos depare el nuevo amanecer.**_

_**Nunca dejaremos de creer.**_

_**Seguramente llegará el momento en que ambos buscaremos…**_

_**La llave que perdiste de tu corazón.**_

_**Destrúyelo y persíguelo,**_

_**En este cielo sin nubes.**_

_**Buscando mí camino,**_

_**Estaré unida con un hilo de luz, para siempre contigo.**_

**Fin**

**Les dejo esta historia, como una manera de agradecer a cada uno de quienes me leen, el que estén ahí siempre y agradecer también y por sobre todo, el cariño que me han entregado durante todos estos años.**

**Espero que esta pequeña historia, sea una alegría y un pequeño presente.**

**Gracias por estar en mi vida, un año más.**

**Besitos infinitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**


End file.
